


The Sweetheart You Love

by SerinaKuro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cubby boi, Cute Neko America, F/M, Nekotalia, Soo yeah guess you can tell who the delivery boy is, This was at the time my first story, america as a cat is adorable, cute chubby kitty, think it's nice to move websites after so many years of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro
Summary: Sit back, and enjoy reading about your hamburger loving cat, Hero. It's an odd world we live in.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~*(A/N: At the time this was my first story I'd written on my birthday years ago on Wattpad. Liked the idea of moving to a better website so here we are. Hope you enjoy, this story has been edited slightly from the Wattpad counterpart.)*~

Hero was your feline companion, and he could be a pain at times to look out for, what with his habit of devouring hamburgers on the daily, as well as whining if you tried to leave him alone for just a couple minutes. Still, those moments weren't even comparable to the wonderful times you spend with the chubby boy on your days off from work. 

"Finally! The end of the week. My boss is seriously starting to get on my nerves with this upcoming project." If all was done well you knew you'd be rewarded with a promotion if anything, and at such a young age of 23 that's pretty damn good. At least this job paid well enough to get your own apartment which allows pets and helps afford Hero's food habits...somewhat.

_SQUEAK! SQUEEEEAK!_

Speak of the devil.

On his way to greet you at the door was the fluff ball himself carrying his favorite hamburger squeaky toy. His big blue eyes stare up at you as if saying 'welcome home, (y/n)!' That cute tail of his seemed to be swaying as you kneel to pick the heavy fellow up. Reminder to cut back on the greasy foods. "I'm home Hero, did you miss me while I was gone?" 

_SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!_

'Of course! The hero always misses his damsel!' Is what he seemed to say in his own excitable kitty way. (Y/n) let out a soft laughter while slipping out her shoes moving on into the apartment while the feline continues to fiddle with his chew toy in your arms. Now even though (y/n) couldn't understand animals speech it always felt like you and Hero had a connection. Not able to tell a friend about it for fear you'd look crazy you keep this to yourself mostly. It was nice to get a feeling of understanding Hero when around him.

You set him down atop the counter while rummaging the fridge for something to snack on, Mark at the job bought you a big lunch since he lost the game of arm wrestle with you. Yeah, you're pretty boss at the game thanks to having two older brothers. "Hero, what are you feeling for tonight?" 

'Hamburgers!' "Mrrow!" He meowed rather loud earning a chuckle from you at the excitement. "I love you, but no more hamburgers for a few days you're--" Cut off when he rolled on his back meowing louder which left you in a predicament. 'Nooooo (Y/n) I need hamburgers! They are life!' _"Mrrrrow! Meow! Meeoww!"_

With a roll of your eyes you grab some yogurt for yourself and get the whining cat a leftover chocolate donut from the night before. "No hamburgers, but I'll give you a donut instead..we really should watch your weight." He was becoming harder to pick up..then again it could be all that fluffy fur. You made sure to brush him and even though he doesn't like it you gave him baths once a month. Cat's already clean themselves so no need to bath him often in the tub.

He stops his whining and perks up bouncing around in approval although when you only pulled out one of the delicious delight he pouts in a way..that cats oddly do. At least this one did. (Y/n) heaves a sigh grabbing at least two more and kicked the door closed with your heel. "You have me wrapped around your furry paw."

It was always those baby blues, they got to you so easily when he gave that 'pouty' face.

====

Done with food for the night you lay there with your pet as usual on a Friday night only he was oddly quiet this time. Setting the t.v. on mute you scratch the white fur behind his ear to get his attention as you hear the motor like purrs emit from his throat. Clear blue eyes meet (e/c) eyes staring sad giving you the impression he was upset.

"What's the matter Hero? Does your stomach hurt?" He's done that before, eaten so much despite your warnings and had to be taken to the vet to get medicine. He lowers his gaze "mrow.."

You were beginning to worry since he wasn't doing anything or well he just seemed upset, could he have gotten something from all that junk you've fed him? A strike of panic rushes into you as your eyebrows scrunch together.

He shuffles on your stomach and moves closer pressing his nose against yours. Small signs of love. A tint of pink spreads to your cheeks as you were taken off guard, you were so worried about the bad stuff you didn't expect that little trick. A smile graced your lips as you pull the fur ball into a hug. "I know. I love you to Hero. My sweetheart of a cat."

The rest of the night was spent cuddling lazily on the couch with him watching episodes of your favorite anime which always got a few laughs to rise from you. Hero himself couldn't express it but he loved to hear your laughter. Your smile, and the way you showed him the love despite his hunger habits. Tonight was one of the more mellow ones where he doesn't break a flower plant!

You called him a sweetheart at times, but this sweetheart loved you more than you could ever know. The days spent with you were the happiest of his cat life. Sometimes he does wish so badly he could become a human for you, a mate to give you all the tender love and care you deserve in this world, but it's not possible. And you know what? That's alright because only he gets you for nights like these.

Hero perks up when a strange noise fills his ears and upon inspection he sees that you've fallen asleep. A meow type laughter escapes as he drags the blanket folded on the edge of the couch dragging it on over the two of you as best he could with this body. 

'Goodnight (Y/n). Love you!' "Meow!" Hero nuzzled under your neck drifting off to sleep himself as his purrs filling the air. 

=====

"Heavy...nng Hero we really need to fix your eating habits." Groaning some you shift under the weight rubbing your tired eyes. Oddly enough when you reach to pet the fuzzy white ears of your cat you are surprised to see blonde hair mixed with those white ears. "Mrrr? Good morning (Y/n). Can we have hamburgers for breakfast?" The all to familiar blue eyes open sleepily to stare at a shocked owner.

Here, in your embrace was a naked male under the blankets with you, with the same eyes, and ears as your beloved cuddly cat. "W-who are you and what have you done with my Hero?" The male looked at you confused then down at himself in surprise and sits up which showed a little too much for your liking so early in the morning. Fuck this shit. 

Shoving the stranger away you cover your eyes turning away embarrassed to the point your face felt prickly with warm pain. "Get out! Intruder! Give me back my cat before I...I call the cops!" The stranger rubs his lower back whimpering, "Ow! (Y/n) it's me Hero!" He wraps the blanket around his mid section so you wont freak again hopefully and grabs your wrists to pry away from your flustered face.

"There's those beautiful (e/c) eyes I love." He grins a goofy smile almost stopping your heart. You were trying to stay calm, thinking back to all the manga and anime you've ever read. What do they do in these situations other than freak? This wasn't possible, it doesn't happen in real life. So taking a deep breath you try to process.

"H-Hero?" 

He tilts his head as both white ears perk to his given name from you. "Y-you're my sweetheart Hero?" Hero proceeds to nod his head and pull you into a hug. "Now I can give you all the love you deserve (Y/n)! Awesomesauce!"

Unsure what to believe right now you heave a sigh wishing to save some of the mental craziness of this by shutting down some logical parts of your brain, and lazily begin petting behind his ears earning more of those familiar purrs you've come to know so well. This is some kind of freak accident yet all those years of reading and watching anime have prepared you for this day...you're lying to yourself, stop it.

The only thing you could process to say so your brain wouldn't meltdown was, "how about hamburgers for breakfast?" It was close to ten anyways a late breakfast was cool. His baby blue eyes fill with tears as he hugged you tighter rocking back and forth. "Yes! You're the best (Y/n)! I love you!" His smile was so contagious you couldn't stop the one tugging at your lips as soft laughter mixed with his.

Hero was, and is the sweetheart that has always loved you.


	2. Bang Bang There Goes Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things as usual always end up getting strange with time.

It's been around a week since your fluff ball known as Hero turned into this..this...well in anime they call it neko so let's just go with that. Things have had to change around the apartment since this event took over, specifically more rules for sleeping arrangements.

"Hero, I'm home!" The door give a slight ka-chuk sound as it locked behind you and your keys are placed on the small table top by the door. "Hero?"

SQUEEEAK!

There he was, on the couch sprawled out watching a movie while his favorite hamburger squeaky toy stay jammed in his mouth. He looked so silly you couldn't help but let laughter ring out through the place which both startles, and confuses your feline friend.

Settling his toy aside he hops over the couch to gather you into his arms. "Welcome home, (Y/n)! Why were you gone so long again? I missed you.." A dust of red paints your face not used to being so close to another male in such ways yet habit causes your hand to raise and scratch behind the males fluffy ear. "I'm home, Hero." This was still weird though not the worst thing to happen, at least you can better communicate with him now. He still doesn't listen though.

While the week went by you managed to buy him some clothes and taught him basic behaviors, still...he'll do odd cat things once in awhile. An example would be when you both were relaxing the other night and he began to groom you with his slightly rough tongue. It was cute when he'd lick you as a fluffy, chubby kitty but now..it was just plain weird. 

Other than that strange behavior he's been sniffing you every time you come home from work, a friends, or the store and he'll look upset. You tried to ask him about it but he'd usually just grab his toy and go off somewhere alone.

You didn't quite put two and two together till later next week.

=====

"(Y/n), I don't want to! Please don't make me go in the bowl of water again, I'll drown!" Hero had his hands on the frame of the bathroom door with his tail flicking back and forth. You, being the idiot you are have been shoving his back for about ten minutes now trying to get the larger neko through the door. "Get. In. There!" With one final shove you both topple over into the bathroom with a loud clatter and a painful thud.

You shift your body reaching up to rub your head free of the light throbs of pain that now rush through your skull. "Ugh..Hero, you oka--" it somehow felt like a rush of electricity ran through your veins at the position you two were in. Here you were straddling your now blushing neko who had his hands around your body which looked to be his attempt at easing your fall.

"I-I..(Y/n)..." Your faces were so close, just a few more inches and an 'accident' could happen. He couldn't find the words to say so as quickly as humanly possible you two split, him by the shower and you by the door. "Be..be a good boy and take a shower. I'll go get the movie ready." The door slammed as you hurried to close it and run down to the living room where you mentally slap yourself "what the hell was that (Y/n)? 'be a good boy' I'm so stupid." 

Sounds of the shower running signaled he was already taking his turn in the shower for the night as you'd already taken yours an hour ago. 

SQUEAK! SQUEAAAK!

Under your foot lie that familiar silly toy of his which he treasured despite it being all tattered at this point. "I told him not to leave this loitered around."

Shaking your head you tuck the toy away on the couch so he'll have it for the movie marathon tonight, you had all the hero movies lined up. First you'd watch Iron man and work your way up to Avengers 2. After the disk was taken into the DVD player you set it up at the home screen, but before you could take a seat the doorbell rings.

"Perfect timing! Pizza's here~!" 

Answering the door you are met with a slightly younger male with brown hair and...what the heck color were his eyes? Hazel? Green? While you stared at his eyes trying to figure out what genetics created them he clears his throat to get your attention back on the order. A bit of a blush rose to his face as he spoke to you.

"Two medium pepperoni pizzas with garlic sticks and a liter soda correct?" You nod a bit while grabbing the money out your purse. "Here let me give you a tip for the hard nights work, lord knows I wish I could have that at my job" you both managed a few bits of laughter as money was exchanged for the food.

Unbeknownst to you Hero was watching the interaction. As you go to close the door the green eyed boy spoke up in a hurry. "H-hey..um...I know this is sudden but..well..you know..are you free--" Suddenly the door is jerked open to reveal a slightly damp, half naked Hero who's cold blue eyes glare down at the other. One hand ran through his golden wet hair as he spoke. "No. (Y/n) isn't free, she's spending the night with me." 

Managing a glance at the boys name tag he glared harder almost growing more possessively pissed. "Don't ever come back here, brat. If you do I'll kick your ass so hard you'll be shitting blood." With that Hero held you possessively and shut the door on the poor boys face. You couldn't believe his cold personality just then...where was your sweetheart of a cat?

Still in shock you watch as Hero takes the food from you and walks off to the couch, "stupid human brat trying to take you away. Who names their kid Jeager anyways?" 

"Hero!" You shout startling the poor cat who looked at you almost innocently. "What were you thinking? That poor delivery guy wasn't causing any harm! You didn't have to be so awful!" What in the world has been going on in that small mind of his all week.

In his defense Hero shoots up and placed a hand on his chest "he was gonna steal you away from me!" 

Again, you were confused. As confused as when he sniffs you everyday."Hero, what the hell are you talking about?"

A little hurt reflects in baby blue eyes as he finds himself averting that gaze, "you come home smelling like other males, you're gonna leave me." While what he did just now was terrible you were starting to put two and two together to understand why. 

He continued, "it's not fair I can't go out with you. I can't protect you or anything cooped up in this place day after day. I failed and you're gonna throw me out onto the street!" Hero lowered his head fighting back the tears that wished to come.

You mentally face palmed when it all connected. It was a simple misunderstanding that's all so much so you couldn't help but giggle softly while moving closer and wrapping your arms around his torso. "I want you to understand something. I'd NEVER throw you out onto the street even if I did start seeing someone." His body tenses up hearing that last part and you clarified. "I'm not seeing anyone. What you're smelling is my co-worker. We're doing a project together for the boss so all this week I've been spending time with him in my office."

Hero relaxed and held you while mindlessly rocking back and forth "then what was the one I smelled when you came home from the store?" He knew for sure that wasn't the same as when you went to that place called work.

"I found a cute cat with it's friend and played with them. Wow, could you really smell when I'm around other male felines too?" He really must have an acute sense of smelling. "Still, Hero that doesn't excuse how you just acted I don't like seeing that side of you" shutting your eyes you held onto him tighter, "you're a sweetheart and sweethearts don't threaten others with beating them so hard they'll shit blood." 

His chest vibrated with laughter at the recollection of his threat to which you smacked his back some not happy about the amusement. You'll have to call the pizza place tomorrow and apologize. 

As things began to calm down you were slowly taking in the fact that a half naked, American neko was holding you against his hard toned chest. The blood slowly began to rise to your face as you tried to scramble away from him though his grip only tightened. 

"What's wrong, (Y/n)? Afraid of a little 'ol cat?" He chuckled as his finger trailed down your spine visibly making you shiver in his grasp. Before things get too weird he lets go and returns back to his usual carefree expression, "let's go eat I'm starving bro~" hopping onto the couch Hero grabbed his toy and kept it near while raiding the food.

You were left standing not far off with the drumming of your heart pounding within your ears wondering where 'that' personality came from. "(Y/n)?" he glanced up after finishing half his pizza slice and licked his lips while using his thumb to wipe the corner of his mouth. "Hurry and start the movie we've got a lot to do and so little time."

You swore your heart stopped right then and there at the strange way his blue eyes reflect a hint of mischief that is to come. His smile is so a lie.

That night was for sure the night you began to feel something more grow in the depths of your heart for the spoiled neko you know as Hero.


	3. Don't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last bit of the story I wanted to post to crisen my new account on this website. The first fanfic I ever wrote on Wattpad is now the first one I've posted here. Not my best but this was made 6 years ago. It's purely nostalgia.

You could feel it in your chest with each close presance, every slight touch, or through simple smiles to one another.

You've fallen hard for the neko. He has invaded your heart with those baby blues that made your heart squeeze, that million dollar smile that got your knees weak and his possessiveness could get out of hand at times but you liked that he cares.

"Hero, did you get the green onions like I told you to when we were at the store?" You were rummaging through the bag to find it not there. Strange? Could've sworn it was paid for.

SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

Him and that damn toy. "Hero!" The sound of the toy came before he pops up in the kitchen.

"Yes, (Y/N)?" Bright blues meet yours and for a split second, you forgot why you had called him over. "(Y/N)? You okay..you look a little funny?"

Quickly turning away to rummage another grocery bag you speak up. "W-where is the green onions?" Tonight you were making baked chicken which would be soaked in a bag of juice while in the oven.

The male feline shrugged and points to the fridge. "Try there." He crossed his arms leaning aginst the counter top watching your movements.

Alfred's (Hero) POV:

I had picked (Y/N) up something special today. It was a box of chocolates as a thank you for all she's done. She works so hard I think it'll be good for her.

Hopefully she'll understand my feelings. My blue eyes brighten at her reaction, the tail behind me begins to sway excitedly.

She's so cute when she blushes.

Normal POV:

The heart shaped box was a shocker thats for sure. The little card was cute, around the edges were roses mixed with a soft pink color. "To my (Y/N), Thank you for always watching movies with me and making hamburgers. From, Your Hero."

A warm smile tugs at your lips as you read the card to yourself again. A pair of arms snake around your waist from behind. "H-Hero!?" Your face beemed beet red at the sudden burst of affection from your neko. Despite him being like this for a good three months you're not used to his need to hug you all the time.

"Don't push me away." His silk voice whispered in your ear.

If your face could be any redder it'd shame your friend Toni's tomatoes. "Hero, I have to start dinner." To this his grip tightens and his face is burried into your shoulder.

"Do you still not get it?" He pouts feeling a bit hurt. All the subtle hints dropped about his feelings and you are oblivious, or perhaps you're doing this on purpose. He loved you, correction he LOVES you. Can't you see this?

Refusing to answer you were worried about accepting his love. He literally was your plump kitty not long ago even though you tried to talk to Kiku about what all this is you could never understand why you got a such a strange cat. Was he always so special?

*~ Time Skip ~*

After dinner, and cleaning the dishes you sat on the couch and began to read.

SQUEAK! SQUUUEEEAAKKK!

So much for a quiet time. There Hero was STILL sulking after you refused to speak a response to his obvious emotions. "Hero please, I'm sorry for upsetting you."

You got no response other than the squeaks of his toy. A sigh passed your lips as you shut the old book settling its pages along the table. "Come here." Opening your arms you knew he loved to be in your arms and get scratched behind the ear. "I miss snuggling my sweetheart."

White ears perk as he peeks over at you still pouting. "No." Going back to fiddling with his toy you end up a bit sad. He's never turned down hugs.

"Oh..okay. I understand that it might be weird like this." Hearing a small gasp you look up to see the blonde rushing over and gathering you up in a big hug. "No no don't make that face! I'm sorry (Y/N)!"

Unable to breath right you tap Hero's arm a few times. Once he got the point the grip loosens, "wh...what face?" You managed to ask while catching your breath.

His ears fell making your heart sink immediately. "The sad one." And again with the arrow through the heart. Unable to stop yourself you blurt out the very words that have been locked away.

"I love you, Hero." A soft gasp passed your lips as you cover up your mouth. Damn his talent for making your mind go blank. Peeking up at the neko he was frozen with a mixture of shock, and...was that excitment?

Next thing you knew his body enveloped yours. "Whoa! H..Hero!" He interrupts "call me Alfred please." He loved the name you gave him but for once he'd be happy to hear his real name on your lips.

"Alfred? Is that your past name?" the shift in his body felt like a nod. "Say it again please (Y/N)" he loved how beautiful your voice sounding saying it.

Averting your gaze you speak as best you could in his bone crushing hug. "A-Al..fred." He pulls away and runs his thumb along your bottom lip, a smile on his own. Tears welded up in those ocean eyes. "Again."

Left in a daze you could feel his breath brush against your face some. "Alfr--" something soft brushes against your lips silencing you. Mere seconds it took for you to respond. All doubts about this flew out the window.

Before you could melt into his embrace anymore he pulls away. "So does this mean were boyfriend, girlfriend?" He grins wide as a dust of pink hits his face.

A bit of laughter escapes from you, "yeah. Boyfriend, girlfriend."

Hero or Alfred as you'd call him now had laced your fingers together as you both sat along the couch. Drifting off at the extra body heat you manage to mumble something before sleep took. "Don't let go okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining the awful journey. Now time to post my better stories so to speak.


End file.
